


Drink With Me

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, On The Barricade, Their last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: This takes place during the song Drink With Me, when both Enjolras and Grantaire realise it may be their last night alive.





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about ten years ago after I first saw the show on the West End. I’ll ship these two until the day I die.

Drink With Me

"Is your life just one more lie?"  
  
Enjolras stood there, listening to the words of a man he had despised at first. For a moment he wondered if he really had the right to lead these young men to their deaths, but he shrugged it off. If they really believed in the revolution, they were probably prepared to die for it as well.  
  
_A few nights earlier_  
 _Their meeting had ended, as usual, with him encouraging the other students to fight for the republic and spread the word around. They discussed the matter endlessly among themselves, and they hardly ever agreed on how to go about realising their dreams but in the end they always believed in his ideals, his revolution._  
 _The only one who actually bothered him was Grantaire, one of the older students, who kept coming to the meetings, even if he didn't seem to be really interested in what was going on._  
 _Tonight, he'd been sitting there, never contributing much besides his own cynical thoughts and drinking huge amounts of wine, but he'd been more subdued. Even when all the others had gone home, he'd stayed, just watching Enjolras work._  
  
_Enjolras tried to concentrate on the paper he had to write for the next day, ignoring the quiet man to the best of his abilities, but it didn't last long. He kept thinking about Grantaire, and why he kept coming here, even if he clearly didn't believe they had a chance at success. He sighed, putting his book down again. Looking at the clock, he berated himself. Three nights in a row, he'd tried to finish this damned essay, and three nights in a row he'd been distracted by thoughts of Grantaire. Why had he started to think about that drunkard? And when had that happened anyway?_  
 _He got up to stretch his legs, but he found himself inexplicably drawn to the table Grantaire was currently occupying. Gently, he sat down next to the sleeping man and touched his hair with a tenderness he'd never known he possessed. Grantaire didn't even stir._  
 _As much as Grantaire repulsed him, he couldn't help but being attracted to the loud mouthed and cynical older man. Growing bolder, he gently stroked Grantaire's cheek, hoping and fearing it might awake him. What would he do if the older man suddenly woke up? How would he explain what was going on? He pulled his hand back before he could do something even more stupid, like kissing the top of his head._  
  
_The older man felt Enjolras's touch, but he decided to keep quiet. He enjoyed the feel of the leader's hands on his body, and he hoped that, if he kept quiet, Enjolras wouldn't stop touching him. Ever since he'd started coming to these meetings he'd felt a growing attraction to the younger man, but the last bit of sanity he had left kept him from trying anything. He didn't want to be tossed out on his ear either... Feeling Enjolras's touch growing stronger he decided to "awaken". Carefully he moved his head a little bit and he felt Enjolras pull back at the speed of light. He felt a small pang of disappointment in his chest, but he knew nothing good could ever come from this. Sitting up straight, he groaned and looked in Enjolras's direction. The younger man was working hard on his essay, or so it seemed._  
  
_"So, finally decided to join the land of the living?" Enjolras sneered without looking up from his paper._  
  
_Grantaire didn't dignify this remark with an answer, instead he just stared at Enjolras, trying to make eye contact, but the other student didn't look up. Probably to hide his blush, Grantaire thought cruelly._  
 _In the end Grantaire just stood up and walked to the exit._  
  
_"Goodnight, Enjolras", he whispered when he passed the other man._  
  
Deep inside Enjolras knew none of them was going to survive the next day, and he had a lingering feeling Grantaire knew that as well. So he did the only thing he could think of. He looked around the café, but no one seemed to pay any attention to him, everyone was too immersed in their own feelings. Satisfied that no one even glanced in his direction he sat himself down on the bench behind Grantaire en pulled him close.  
  
"Thank you for staying here with us" he whispered in the drunken man's ear before pressing a kiss against it.

Grantaire looked at their leader with tears in his eyes as the younger man walked off to find his place on the barricade. He took another swig of wine and closed his eyes. If this was his last day on earth, it had been a good one.

The end

 


End file.
